The American Ex Girlfriend
by Chubbii-Bunnii
Summary: Once upon a time Sesshoumaru had a girlfriend, not kagome from the U.S. But she left after they graduated high school. Five years later after he is happily married to kagome, she returns with a surprise for him. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_High School Memories_

Sesshoumaru didn't know why he decided to, but for some reason he took out his high school year book. He flipped slowly through the page recognizing face after face, his brother, Miroku, Sango, Naraku, Kikyo, Kagome. They were married now, Kagome and him. He looked over the 5 year old picture of her and thought of how much she had changed, how much he had changed, they weren't the same as they used to be.

Once, she had not been anything near to his object of desire. She had been nothing more than a friend. Sesshoumaru flipped the page and found the girl who changed it all, Telulu. The wild, bubbly, amazing american girl he fell for all those years ago. She'd been In Japan for only a year because of a film her father was editing and then she had left. The last thing she's said to him was "Give Kagome a chance, I think she really likes you."

He had, and he fell in love with kagome. All because of Telulu.

"Sessh?"

He looked up to see his wife's head peaking around the corner of the door to his office.

"Yes, Kagome?" He replied.

"You gonna come to bed anytime soon?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded, while he closed the year book and stood. "I was just taking a trip down high school memory lane." He held up the year book so she understood.

"Oh my god. Can I look? I haven't looked at that thing for a couple of years!" Kagome squealed, walking up to him with her arms out stretched.

"Of course love." Sesshoumaru said, giving her the book.

"Oh remember that girl you used to date from the U.S.? What class was she in? Wasn't she in Kouga's class? Or was she Kagura's?" Kagome flipped through the pages looking for her."What was her name?"

"Telulu Green." Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"Oh here she is! Telulu! Remember how she dressed? She had her hair dyed so many colors I was surprised it didn't fall off her head! It's pitch black in this picture. I can see how you would fall for her though, she was very pretty."

"You know, she's the one who told me to go out with you."

Kagome held back a gasp. "No way, she hated me."

"I swear on my mother's grave. It as the last thing she said to me before she got on the plane."

Kagome thought about this for a minute. _Maybe she wasn't all that bad._ Even if Telulu hadn't hated her, Kagome sure as hell hated Telulu. Kagome had tried for years to get Sesshoumaru's attention. Then one day little-miss-pop-rock-bubbly-america came and within a few weeks she was dating Sesshoumaru. If you didn't count the sight seeing that came first, and the ridiculous amount of time they spent together.

"Well, I didn't like her very much." Kagome nearly hissed before snapping the year book shut and tossing it on Sesshoumaru's desk. "I'm tired of talking about this, I'm going to bed."

Kagome stomped out of the room and skipped over even closing the door in fear that she would slam it and wake up their daughter, Rin, only 4 months old.

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed, he hated it when kagome was like this. After having Rin she seemed to be a lot moodier. He picked up the year book and carefully put it back on it's respective place on his book shelf. He didn't understand why she brought Telulu up if she didn't want to talk about her. He didn't even know where Telulu was. Where was she any way? He sat down at his desk and googled her name. Several links appeared about her, all about photography. So, she held on to taking pictures? She'd always had her camera with her when they went out. One link was a home page and gallery.

_Gallery | Journal | Upcoming Shoots | Model Casting | FAQ_

Being as Curious as he was he looked at her gallery first, finding some of the best Photography he'd seen in a long time. Several featured two little girls, they couldn't have been over Five. One had gold eyes and long black hair , the other had short platinum blond hair and bright blue eyes. Next he clicked on the up coming shoots.

_This late April, I'll be doing some photography in Tokyo, Japan. My daughter's and I will be leaving on April 19th and will be there for just over a month. Look for updates in my gallery, and Journal. Peace guys._

She was going to be here? In Tokyo? Sesshoumaru closed the window and left his office. He wasn't going to let her get to him. He was married with a beautiful little girl. She chose to leave. He'd asked her to stay. He came close to begging her to stay. But he would never lower himself to that level. Even though he missed her he they didn't have the option of being together any more.

Sesshoumaru went across the hall into his bedroom and hurriedly changed into his pajamas. Telulu was his past, Kagome was his present. He would not dwell on what was. Sliding into bed he snuggled up against kagome . Tonight he would got to sleep holding his wife, and tomorrow he would wake up and forget that His ex-American Girlfriend was going to be within a thousand mile radius of him. Or so he thought.

| AN | ik know it's short but i'll actually be updating this one


	2. Chapter 2

Out of all the horrible awful Mondays Sesshoumaru had experienced, this one had to be the worst. Except for the fact that his father had given him the day off- but everything else completely overruled that. His cook quit, Rin wouldn't stop crying, the maid had gotten bleach stains all over his clothes, and he stepped on a tack when he went into his office to get his ipod.

"Sesshoumaru! Will you please make breakfast!? Rin won't stop crying and Sango thinks she might be able to help, especially since she has three kids! Please!" She shouted from Rin's room. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you last night too, I'll make up for it when I get home."

Sesshoumaru weight the odds in his head for a minute. Hm, make breakfast and keep wife happy, or don't and make her pissed off.

"Alright." He shouted to her.

"Ok, I'll be leaving in a couple of minutes."

Sesshoumaru went down stairs and into the kitchen. He may have only known how to cook things that come out of a box, but he knew how to cook waffles. Whenever Telulu was cramping, he made her waffles because it always kept her from killing him. She had taught him how so she never would end up doing that very thing.

He got out the eggs, and the milk, but realized he had a problem. He didn't know where anything was in his own kitchen. He held back a growl at this realization. He just had to look. He took a deep breath and began to think. _If I was a 25 year old woman here would I keep baking goods?_

"Bye hon!" Kagome called from the front door.

Sesshoumaru grunted and continued he search. _The cabinet? _He looked around; there were about twenty different cabinets. So he went for the ones closest to the stove.

20 minutes later........

Sesshoumaru looked upon his handy work, near to perfect waffle batter and two waffles cooking. It had taken him awhile to find everything, but he did it. He probably would've just made cereal, if he hadn't known how to make waffles.

Telulu's face flashed through his mind. Sesshoumaru let out a fierce growl. He didn't need to think about her! She was gone. He was married to Kagome, and she had no place in his life. None what so ever. Or at least that's what he thought. Because at the very moment he was thinking that, some one who was about to change every thing, was walking up his driveway, and to his front door.

Sesshoumaru focused all his attention on the waffles. he lifted the top of the waffle iron and was pleased with the sight of golden brown deliciousness. Carefully, he took the waffles out and put them on a plate. Just as he was about to re-fill the iron with batter the door bell rang.

Sesshoumaru growled. Who comes to people's homes at- he glanced at the clock- 9:45 in the morning? He set the waffle batter down and rinsed off his hands before going to the front door. The sight that greeted him was very, very unexpected. It was a girl maybe a little younger than him. She was tall, and still would be without the white strappy heels she was wearing. her hair was long, about mid-back and brown with loose banana curls. Her red camisole set off her green eyes, which were looking at him expectantly. Her black knee-length skirt rustled in the wind and she was all the warning she had before her arms were linked around his waist, and her face was buried in his chest.

"God! You have no clue how much I've missed you, Sesshoumaru!" She nearly squealed into his shirt.

Sesshoumaru stood still, in complete and total shock. He had to be dreaming! that's it, it was al just a crazy weird dream meant to torture him.

"Say something, please. I've missed your voice." She said.

"Telulu?" He asked tentatively. What the hell was going on?

"Of course, silly! Who else would it be? I mean-" She paused for a moment. "Well, without the dyed hair, crazy clothes, contacts, overly done make-up, and excessive amounts of bracelets and necklaces, you wouldn't recognize me at first would you?"

"No, I wouldn't." Sesshoumaru all but mumbled.

Why on earth was she here? And why now, five years after she left? People didn't just do that with out a good reason right? But then again she had always been very spontaneous. One minute they'd be on their way to the movies, she'd see a book store and in they'd go. Not a single warning either, she'd just grab his hand and pull him right along with her.

Telulu looked up at him and smiled, arms still chained around him.

"So, are you going to let me in?" She asked.

"You're going to have to let go of me first." He pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, that would be a good idea wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would."

Telulu released her death grip from around his waist and followed him when he went in and shut the door behind herself.

Sesshoumaru started off towards the kitchen and said to her. "Make yourself comfortable in the dining room. You do remember where it is right?"

"Of course I do." She replied and went in the opposite direction of the kitchen.

She had spent so many afternoons with him in this house. His father had given it to him as a graduation gift a few months before graduation even happened. She smiled as she stepped into the dining room and recognized the slightly mismatched area of paint on the wall they had once spent an evening throwing knives at. It was one of the most absolutely ridiculous things they had ever done but it had been fun.

She was telling him how she had wanted to be able to throw a knife at a burglar or something, without missing or only hitting him with the handle. He had said that it was ridiculous that she didn't know how. For some odd reason he did know though, and drew a target on the all so he could teach her. Telulu giggled and sat down in one of the new chairs that she didn't recognize and began to hum. That's when she noticed the picture. The big 24x50 inch picture of Sesshoumaru and Kagome, and their wedding party, groom's men, brides maids, flower girl, the whole shebang.

She began to tear up for a moment. That was supposed to be _her_. Telulu wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She deserved it, after all she left. She hadn't told him what was going on in her life either, why should he tell her.

"Waffles?"

Telulu jumped and turned to face Sesshoumaru who stood in the doorway, holding two plates of fresh waffles.

"Always, yes please and thank you." She smiled as he set a plate in front of her, and then sat across the table from her.

"So, where are your daughters?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Telulu was taken back by the question.

"Oh that's right, my website." She mumbled to herself and then replied, "Their at Ayame's house, I thought it would be best if they didn't meet you yet. Congratulations, by the way. On the marriage. It's nice to know that you listened to me."

"Thank you. But what do you mean it would be better if they didn't meet me yet?" Sesshoumaru's interest was now piqued. Why would Telulu try to keep them away from him?

"Oh right. I mean that is why I came to see you." She took a deep breath and hid her shaking hands under the table. "Sesshoumaru, my girls are twins, they'll be five years old in a week. But the thing is, I'm not married, and I haven't even dated another man after being with you."

"You're not telling me that... those girls?" Sesshoumaru looked at her as though she was crazy.

"Their names are Calypso Shiori Taishou and Charlotte Chihiro Taishou. They're your daughters." She said meekly.

"What?" Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to shout. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know I was pregnant until a month or so after I left! I knew you'd be with some one else and I thought that you'd hate me for leaving the way I did. I was scared, and I didn't want to face the fact that you might hate me. I lo-"

"Get out." Sesshoumaru ground out. "GO."

"Sesshou-"

"I said go!" He shouted

Telulu stood and reached into her bag. "I'm staying at the Sun Route Hotel in Shinjuku if you want to talk."

She placed a photo album on the table and walk out of the dining room.

_______________________

Kagome got out of her car and was going to the back seat for Rin when she noticed a red car in the driveway she didn't recognize. Kagome frowned and hurried to get Rin out of her car seat. As she started to walk towards the house pretty girl stepped out, who looked like she was about to burst into tears. She saw kagome and rushed to her car.

"HEY!" Kagome shouted.

She as too late though, the girl was gone leaving only some dust from the gravel in the air.

"What was that about?" Kagome murmured to herself and hurried into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Why was it that whenever his day started out badly, it just kept getting worse? First the disastrous morning and now Kagome was angry because he broke one of her favorite plates and she'd seen Telulu leave even though she didn't know it was Telulu.

Sesshoumaru sat in his office staring at the two little girls in the photo album Telulu had given him that were supposedly his. He hadn't really been paying attention when he saw the one picture inline of them, but he hadn't known they were her daughters then either. He saw the obvious resemblance though, the platinum hair, and the golden eyes. The only way that they couldn't be his was if Telulu had slept with his brother, or worse, his father.

Sesshoumaru held back a sigh and flipped the page of the album. The girls were playing hopscotch. Calypso, she had his hair, was holding onto a bucket of chalk, laughing. Charlotte was in the middle of the game standing on one leg and teetering towards the left. They were, _cute._

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called from the other side of his office door.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and Kagome peeked around it as though she wasn't sure what was on the other side. One she was satisfied she came in and closed the door softly.

"What happened? I want the truth Sesshoumaru. Who was that girl?" Kagome asked, standing behind the chair on the other side of the desk.

"That girl was Telulu Green. And the truth, well I'm not even sure what it is, but her version is this." Sesshoumaru turned the photo album so it was facing her and continued. "She claims that those two girls are mine, as in my daughters."

Kagome went around the chair and picked up the album, her brows knitting together in confusion.

"She's claiming to have had your Kids." Kagome mumbled. "I want to be able to tell you she's lying but, they look like they could be yours."

"I know."

"Well if that's what you think then why did she leave here crying? And are you sure that was Telulu, that girl looked way too much like a refined brunette Barbie doll. I mean last I checked, Telulu's hair every color BUT brown."

"I made her leave. I shouted at her, really." Sesshoumaru began to rub his temples. This was giving him a headache.

"Sesshoumaru, Telulu id probably one of my very least favorite people in the world but there is a real possibility that these girls are yours, you shouldn't have made her leave with out getting all your facts straight. I know sometimes things aren't what they seem."

"Are you saying that I should talk to her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say. But maybe you should unwind first…"

"How do you suggest I do that?"

Kagome shrugged and began to walk around his desk. "Well, I t was thinking that maybe, just maybe we could-"

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! They both jumped at the sound of Rin's cry that came through the baby monitor hooked to Kagome's belt.

Kagome sighed. "I'll go take care of Rin. You get in contact with Telulu, you should get a paternity test."

And with that she was gone, cooing to Rin as she headed down the hallway. Sesshoumaru turned to his computer and began to type in the name of Telulu's hotel. He found their phone number in seconds. He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Shinjuku Sun Route Hotel how may I help you?" An overly enthusiastic female voice answered.

"This is Sesshoumaru Taishou, is there a Telulu Green staying with you?"

"One moment I'll check." She said and then the hold music began to play.

Sesshoumaru _hated _being on hold. The music always made him tired, and it grated on his patience. He could hear Kagome talking in her baby voice in the other room and that made him a bit calmer.

The hold music stopped and the girl game him his answer. " Yes we do, she's staying in room 1123, would you like to be connected? She just got back to the hotel."

"Yes please."

"One moment."

There was a beep and then he could here the ring. RING… RING… RING… RING…

"Hello?" This voice was not Telulu's.

"Is your mother there, Charlotte?"

"I'm Cali! Not Charlotte!" Calypso squealed.

Sesshoumaru yanked the phone away from his ear and bit back a sigh. He hoped that Rin would never be like that; he'd have a brain hemorrhage if he had to deal with that all the time.

"I'm sorry, but is your mother there?" Sesshoumaru tried again.

"Momma's taking a bath."

"Can you tell her that Sesshoumaru is on the phone?"

"Okay. MOMMA SESSH-O-MARU IS ON THE PHONE!!!"

"Stop shouting Cali! Momma can hear you!" Sesshoumaru heard Charlotte say.

"Oh, here's momma." Cali said.

"Sesshoumaru?" Telulu all but gasped. She must have rushed to get to the phone.

"I want a test." He told her.

"I understand that. We can go tomorrow morning. Or are you free this afternoon?" She asked. He could hear page flipping in the background and a few giggles.

"I'm free this afternoon."

"Okay. Do you mind if I come to your house and then you drive. I don't remember where the hospital is, and you probably would want to go to one I don't know." Telulu explained.

She was so much- _calmer._ She was so different from the way he remembered. From her appearance to the way she talked. He wasn't the same either. He'd become colder, and more calculating.

"That's fine Telulu. Be here around three okay?"

"Of course." Telulu sighed. "I still care about you Sesshoumaru. I just want you to know that."

"I'll see you at three." Sesshoumaru said and with that he hung up.

He wasn't going to let her get between him and Kagome. She had her chance, and she left. She wasn't going to keep him from being happy. She wasn't. She couldn't.

But somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that if she really tried, he wasn't going to be able to stop her.

A/N

OMG! Thanks for all the reads so far!

Yes this is Sessh/Kag!

Hope you liked this chapter!

Review plz, I can't make it better without some feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte laughed as Telulu tried to wrangle Calypso, who was jumping from bed to bed to avoid changing out of her pajamas. Charlotte was easier to handle, she did what ever was asked of her.

"Cali! Come on! Your daddy is going to be very upset if we're late!" Telulu scolded. Cali stopped and stood on the bed that she was sharing with Charlotte and frowned. "Now come over here and change into your day clothes."

"Okaaaay momma." Cali hopped of the bed and began to change into the plaid sundress that had been laid out for her.

"Charlotte, come over here so I can do your hair please." Telulu asked, glancing worriedly at the clock. 1:30. He was going to be very up tight if they were late, that was the one thing about her that had ever grated on his nerves about her but he never got too upset. She didn't want to be late today though. Especially after the way he'd been acting the past two times she'd talked to him.

Telulu quickly swept Charlotte's hair into a ponytail, and tied it with a blue scrunchie. Charlotte's hair was straight, but it was thick. Telulu dragged the comb through her daughter's hair until she was sure there were no tangles left.

"I'm done momma." Cali informed her.

"Come here." Telulu said.

Cali frowned and went to her mother. Telulu grabbed a barrette out of her purse and clipped Cali's hair back on the side.

"Okay girls, put on your sandals and then we're leaving."

Telulu pulled into Sesshoumaru's driveway five minutes before three. She let out a sigh of relief and turned to look at her sleeping daughters. Both of their heads were lolled to the side. Telulu shook her head; little kids fell asleep so quickly.

Deciding to leave them in the car, she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. The gravel crunched underneath her shoes as Telulu made her way to the front door. She rang the doorbell twice and stepped back from the door, looking back at the car to make sure the girls were okay.

Telulu jumped when she heard the door open and turned to see Kagome. They both stood frozen, tension building up as they stared at each other. Telulu shifted her weight and forced a smile on her face.

"Hi, Kagome. Long time no see, huh?" Telulu chirped.

Kagome glared at her. "I'm going to tell you something right now, if I ever find out that your doing this to take him away from me you better get on the next plane to where ever the hell you disappeared to got it? Swear to god, if you hurt him, or god forbid you sleep with him- you will not like the repercussions."

Telulu tried to keep from rolling her eyes. "Kagome, I _told_ Sesshoumaru to give you a chance. If it wasn't for me he'd be off with some hooker, I did you a favor. Also, I didn't plan on telling Sesshoumaru, the last thing I wanted to do was screw up his life. There is a reason why I came back five years later instead of the moment I realized I was pregnant. And I don't think you need to know, the only person who needs to know about it is Sesshoumaru. Okay, now will you please tell Sesshoumaru I'm here?"

Kagome stood stalk still, god she wanted to slap Telulu so bad right then. She held it back though, Telulu hadn't really done anything and Kagome didn't want her neighbors to start anything if they saw her.

"Sesshoumaru! They're here!" Kagome shouted and then promptly shut the door in Telulu's face.

Telulu bristled but took a deep breath. _You won't have to deal with her in a couple of minutes, you be driving in the opposite direction._ She thought to herself. She could hear them talking to each other vaguely through the door. Moments later the door opened and Sesshoumaru stepped out, wearing jeans and a button up green shirt.

"Do you mind if we take my car? The girls are asleep." Telulu explained.

Sesshoumaru nodded. Telulu held back a sigh; he was going to give her the silent treatment. She really couldn't believe this. She began walking to the car and unlocked the passenger side door before tossing the keys to Sesshoumaru. He caught them with ease and got in on his side of the car. Once she was buckled in he began driving, still silent.

"Sesshoumaru please don't do this to me. There is a reason why I waited to tell you. I wasn't really even going to tell you. I was going to let you stay blissfully ignorant for the rest of your life and then if one of the girls decided they really wanted to see you I would come with them and explain everything" Telulu explained.

"What gives you the right to do something like that, to keep my own flesh and blood a secret?" Sesshoumaru hissed and continued, "If they even are mine."

"They are yours! I decided after I had them that I would go see you and hope to god you'd take me back. But Then-" Telulu stopped, there was a lump in her throat.

"Then what?" Sesshoumaru Demanded.

"I found out you were engaged." She whispered. "I didn't want to ruin that for you. I couldn't. I just wanted you to be happy, Sesshoumaru. That's all I've ever wanted when it came to you, also for the girls to be safe and happy. But before them it was only you."

Sesshoumaru felt a knot twisting in his stomach. He didn't want to hurt Telulu, he really didn't. But he couldn't fall for her again, he had a family. He resisted the urge to reach for her as the pulled into the parking lot for the hospital.

"We're here." He grunted before he got out of the car.

Telulu took a deep breath. A sharp pain went through her chest and she gasped. _No! Not now! _She thought. Despite the pain she got out of the car and opened the backseat door.

"Cali, Charlotte." Telulu cooed. She shook them slightly. "Time to wake up. We're here."

Sesshoumaru watched as Charlotte's eyes shot open and Telulu smiled. Charlotte rubbed her eyes and shoved Cali, waking her up.

"Hey, be nice to your sister!" Telulu scolded. "You only have one."

"Okay." Charlotte pouted.

Telulu got both girls out of the car and took their hands. She nodded to Sesshoumaru, who then began walking towards the entrance. Once inside He went to the front desk and began to speak to the young woman sitting there.

"I have an appointment with doctor Iwamura." Sesshoumaru told her.

The nurse nodded. "He should be waiting for you in his office on floor 7."

Sesshoumaru nodded in return and turned to look at Telulu. "Follow me."

He began walking and Telulu followed Cali And Charlotte looking around the hospital in awe. He took them to the elevator, which was slightly crowded and pushed the button for floor 7.

Minutes later they were walking into Dr. Iamura's office. Telulu was slightly surprised to find that doctor Iwamura was a woman. Her caramel colored hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck and her Blue eyes looked over Cali and Charlotte.

"You need think you need a paternity test for them?" . "I think the results will be kind of obvious."

"Mina, please just do your job." Sesshoumaru said agitatedly.

Telulu raised her eyebrows. He was on first name a basis with his doctor, his _female_ doctor? Interesting.

"Fine." Mina sapped and got 3 test tubes and 3 cotton swabs. "Sesshoumaru, rub the cotton swab on the inside of your mouth and but it in the test tube."

Mina walked over to Telulu and the girls, with a smile. She squatted down in front of Cali.

"I'm Mina, what's you name sweetie?" She asked.

Cali scrunched up her nose and began to lean away from Dr. Iwamura.

"She doesn't like new people." Charlotte piped up. "I'm Charlotte and she's Calypso. We call her Cali though."

Mina smiled at her. "Thank you, Charlotte. Can you open your mouth for me Cali?"

Cali looked up at Telulu unsure of the Doctor. Telulu nodded. Cali opened her mouth and Dr. Iwamura rubbed the cotton swab along the inside of her cheek and put it in the test tube. She Turned to Charlotte who immediately opened her mouth as wide as she could. Dr, Iwamura did the same to her and went over to her desk.

"Okay, I'll call you with the results tomorrow, Sesshoumaru." Mina said.

Sesshoumaru simply nodded and left the room.

"Thank you." Telulu said, before following him out.

_Tomorrow he'll know I'm not lying._

WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Chapter 4 complete!

I'd like to say thanks to everyone who's been giving me reviews!

Especially RayRay, Knifethrower, Kagome past and present and miTbackWord

Keep reviewing people!

I'm open to ideas!

I'm still not even sure where this is going to go!


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome gripped the phone tightly in shock.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. The results came out as 99% chance of paternity." Mina elaborated. "Make sure Sesshoumaru gets my message, Kagome. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

"Bye." Kagome muttered and the line went dead.

Kagome took a deep shuddering breath. They were his. What was Sesshoumaru going to do once he found out? Kagome thought about it for a minute. He wouldn't leave her. Would he? Kagome shook her head. Ridiculous. She was getting worried over nothing. Sesshoumaru wouldn't do anything like that to her. He loved her.

She couldn't help but think about how he would approach the situation, though. Would he want to make some kinda of summers with him school with Telulu arrangement for the girls? Would he have Telulu live with them? She still couldn't believe she had come back like that. Kagome prayed she wasn't trying to take sesshoumaru away from her. If Telulu even tried or thought about trying she would- she would- well she was quite sure what she would do but she would do something.

Kagome sighed and looked at the clock displayed on the microwave. 3:06. Sesshoumaru would be getting back from luch break, so she could call his office.

"Kagome? Is something wrong?" Sesshoumaru always answered the phone like that when he was at work. Even though there ere several times when it was just to ask him what he'd told her was the schedule for the day.

"Mina called me with the results a couple minutes ago." Kagome explained.

There was an audible deep breath from the other line. "What did she say?"

"There's a 99% chance, Sessh. The kids are most definitely yours. You're going to have to do something other than pretend they don't exist." Kagome said.

"I know you won't be happy about this, but call the Shinjuku Sun-route Hotel and ask for room 812. Invite her to dinner. Please try to be civil. I'll be home in two hours or so."

Kagome bristled. Dinner? "Ok, Sesshoumaru. I love you." She murmered.

"I love you too. See you in a little while."

Kagome hung up the phone and held back a sigh. Dinner. With Telulu. Kagome wasn't sure how that was going to work out but she'd do her best. Now for another phone call.

"Moshi, Moshi. Shinjuku Sun-Route Hotel. How may I help you?" A cheery voice answered.

"Hello could you please connect me to room 812?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Hai. One moment."

Next thing she knew she could hear the ring on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Telulu?" Kagome asked.

"This is she. Who is this?" She replied. "Cali cut that out! Sorry."

"It's Kagome. We got the results back and Sesshoumaru would like to have you over for dinner." Kagome explained.

"Oh, ok." There was a high pitched squeal on the other end of the line causing Kagome to yank the phone away from her ear. "Charlotte, give Mr. Boo-bear back to Cali! Now. I'm sorry Kagome. You know how kids are. Anyway what were you saying? Oh dinner! What time?"

Kagome placed the phone back on her ear and continued. "About six. Is that alright with you?"

"Oh yeah. Sure."

"Ok then. See you at Six." Kagome was about to hang up the phone when Telulu stopped her.

"Kagome, Wait. I'm sorry about yesterday. i didn't mean to snap on you like that. It's just that you were all upset, and I swear I'm not trying to break you guys up. I'll explain. Another day. So no hard feelings?" Telulu pleaded.

"Telulu, I- ok. Sesshoumaru wants us to get along so, I'll work on it." Kagome agreed.

"Ok. Great! See you in a few Hours."

Kagome bung up and looked around the kitchen. Dinner, with her husband, his ex-girlfriend, and their kids. Dinner, in her house. Dinner in 3 hours. Dinner in three hours and nothing was even started or bought. DINNER!

Kagome shrieked and looked around quickly. What was she going to cook? She didn't even know what was in the fridge.T_hink, think, think. Store! _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome looked in her cart to make sure she had everything. Pasta, alfredo sauce, chicken, broccoli, sprite, ginger-ale,ice cream lettuce, carrots. Rin was at Sango's. She nodded to herself. She wasn't sure who she was trying to impress with this dinner or why, but she knew it had to be done well.

When she got home she set to work, it was already 4:20. Sesshoumaru was going to be home soon and she was barely even starting. She marinated chicken, boiled water, chopped vegetables, other things. She was in cook mode. She was barely even finishing the salad and the noodles when Sesshoumaru came home.

He came into the kitchen doorway, looked around the kitchen said, "Thank you." and went up stairs to get dressed.

Kagome blushed and smiled. Oh yeah, she was doing this for him. She would do anything to keep him with her. God, she loved him. And she'd be damned if she let anyone take him away from her. She loved him and nothing could change that.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome pulled her hair into a low side ponytail and smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in her yellow sun dress.

_Be civil. Ba civil. You made some kind of truce. You have to do this for Sesshoumaru. _She told herself.

_ Down stairs she heard the door opening and held back a sigh. There she was miss home wrecker herself. Dammit. Be civil! Kagome looked at herself in her vanity mirror one more time and tuck a loose peace of hair behind her ear. She came down stairs just as there was a crash. _

_ "Charlotte! What did I tell you on the way here?" Telulu scolded. "Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry. I'll pay for it I promise."_

_ Kagome came into the dining room to see their wedding portrait with a large crack in the glass. She clenched her fists when she was one of the girls hugging the other who was holding a picture book._

_ "What happened?" Kagome gasped._

_ "They were playing around and charlotte threw that book to cali and it hit the picture." Sesshoumaru explained. "Telulu, you don't have to pay for it. It doesn't cost very much to frame something."_

_ "No, I want to. My friend makes amazing frames. It'd be better than that plain old black one." Telulu said and went around the table for her purse, but stopped suddenly. "No."_

_ Telulu lifted her hand to he forehead. Then she lifted her hand to the wall and tried to keep herself up._

_ "Are you ok?" Kagome asked._

_ "Yeah I'm fine" Telulu waved it off and continued walking._

_ Kagome and Sesshoumaru exchanged looks and barely looked back to see her faint. She disappeared behind the both rushed over to her to see her on the ground clutching at her chest._

_ "Telulu?" Sesshoumaru shook her lightly."Telulu, wake up."_

A/N

dun dun dun

wow im mean and too lazy to let you all know what's going on

yay! chapter from kaggie's pov

i hope you guys like.


	6. Chapter 6

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

All Telulu could hear was the same beeping noise. Her head hurt like hell and everything smelled like it was abnormally clean, like almost nothing was there. _Where am I? _She thought to herself. She couldn't remember anything after going to get her purse. Her eyes fluttered open to bright white and had to squint.

Telulu let out a groan and began to lift her arm to cover her eyes only to discover it was attached to something that tugged against her movement. Turning to her side she discovered that there was an IV in her arm.

"Who put me in a hospital?" She muttered. She went to pull the stupid IV out of her arm but was stopped by a hand much larger than her own. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru sitting next to her.

"I did." He said flatly.

"You didn't need to. It happens all the time." Telulu snapped. "Where are Charlotte and Cali?"

"They're with Kagome, back at the house." Sesshoumaru explained. _All the time? What does she mean by that? _ "I'm going to get Mina. Don't touch anything."

Telulu rolled her eyes irritated by the whole situation. "I'm not 5, I can handle being in a hospital. I don't need the IV either."

Once again she went to pull the IV out and he stopped her. "No." He all but growled. "Wait until I get her."

Telulu huffed and crossed her arms as best she could. Shaking his head at how ridiculous she was being Sesshoumaru left the room to get Mina. He went to the nearest nurse and asked her to page mina who was there not much more than a minute later.

"Is she awake?" Mina asked when she came up to him.

"Yes. She want to take the IV out. She claims she's fine." He explained.

"Anything else?" Mina asked.

"She did say that it happens all the time. She didn't elaborate though."

Mina frowned and began to nibble on the pen she had been holding. "Let's go in."

Sesshoumaru opened the door and froze. Telulu was sitting in one of the two chairs in the room flipping through a magazine. She looked up and glared at him.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" Mina hissed. "We're not even sure what's wrong with you yet."

"Well good luck with that. Not even the best doctor in New York could figure it out." Telulu scoffed, continuing to flip through her magazine.

"What are you talking about!?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I've been sick for a year now Sesshoumaru, and I've been tested and or treated for everything from depression to anthrax. The doctors all think I'm going to die." She deadpanned not seeming even take her on story seriously.

"What are your symptoms?" Mina asked, pulling out a pad of paper from her pocket.

"Nausea, chest pains, fatigue, head aches, blurriness of vision, cough, fainting spells, mood swings, aches and pains." Telulu listed.

"I'll be right back." Mina said, disappearing a moment later.

"Is that the reason why you came back?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Telulu nodded. "I got scared. I was worried about what would happen to the girls if something happened to me. Since you did know, you probably would have not replied to any one saying you had kids but me. I just didn't want them to end up in an orphanage." Telulu whispered. "I wouldn't have bothered you if it weren't for that. I would have stayed away the last thing I wanted was for you to be unhappy."

Sesshoumaru felt lost in conflicting emotions. Every time he thought he knew exactly what Telulu's angle was on things, she proved him wrong. Hoping he now had the full story, he thought over the possible courses of action he could take.

He could pay for her to stay in the hospital and make arrangements for joint custody of the girls. He could send Telulu packing. He could have her live with him and Kagome… All weren't bad but had faults.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked.

"I don't know." Telulu murmured.

It was the truth; she had no clue what to do. She felt so lost though. She may be dying and she didn't even know what was causing it. There was one thing that she was completely sure of.

"I want the girls to be able to get to know you from here on out, Sesshoumaru. We can't just act like you never found out. If something is going to happen to me and they have to live with you, I want them to be comfortable." Telulu said.

They sat in silence, both trying to think of a plausible solution. The monitor continued with it's incessant beeping as they thought. Several minutes passed before Sesshoumaru came up with a good idea. He began to speak only to stop for a moment. Even though it was a good idea, he wasn't sure if it was the right one. He took another minute or so before he decided it was the only idea he had.

"What if you move back here, to Japan?" He suggested.

Telulu's eyes snapped up to look at him as though she was devastatingly confused.

It was at that moment that Mina chose to return to the room, arms full of various files.

"I apologize for taking so long, I was stopped a few times by my co-workers. But," Mina paused to set the files down on the bed. "I would like to run some tests whenever you are free."

Sesshoumaru looked at Telulu waiting for her to answer Mina's question.

"That's fine. Is the day after tomorrow good?"

"Oh yes. That's perfect. By the way you're clear to leave, Telulu. Just don't forget to check out. I have to get a lot of things done. I'll see you Wednesday." Mina said before gathering her files and leaving.

"I'll go get the girls and bring them back here, Telulu. Just think about what I said. Alright?"

Telulu nodded. "Of course. See you in a little while."

Sesshoumaru really hoped she would think about it. It really wasn't a bad Idea.

Finished!

I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long.

I had serious writers block.

Any way hope you liked reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7

Telulu was strangely quiet as Sesshoumaru drove her and the girls to the hotel. The girls though, were as animated as ever and continued to ask questions in a rapid fire of one after the next after the next. Sometimes he wouldn't get a chance to fully answer one question before they asked another.

"Do you like grilled cheese sandwiches?" Cali asked.

"Yes."

"What about tacos? Momma takes us out to get tacos whenever we pick up our toys for one week straight without being asked!" Charlotte explained.

"Does she? Tacos are alright."

"Oh yeah! However, we're only allowed to have two and we have to eat the tomatoes on them, or when we get home we have to eat five carrot sticks, without ranch dressing. Do you like ranch dressing?" Cali asked.

"No, I prefer-"

"Momma loves ranch dressing!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Right Momma?!"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Telulu out of the corner of his eye to see her solemnly nod her head at her daughter's request for agreement. Her silence was unnerving for him. Not to be mean or anything but she was _always _talking.

"Look at the flan head cartoon!" Cali squealed, pointing to a large billboard. "We're almost back!"

A minute or so later, Sesshoumaru was pulling into the driveway of the hotel. Both of the girls got out of the car as quick as they could and went to the nearly invisible automatic doors.

"Girls! Wait!" Telulu called after them, causing them to stand right in the middle of the doorway.

Telulu rushed to get out of the car before anything happened to them. However, the pressure of Sesshoumaru's hand on her shoulder stopped her, causing her turn around to look at him questioningly.

"Think about what I said earlier, ok?" He said, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"I will." Telulu said with a nod. She then slid out of her seat, Sesshoumaru's hand falling from her shoulder in the process. "I'll call you later."

She shut the door behind her, and hurried over to the girls, taking each one of their hands in her own and went inside. Sesshoumaru watched until they were completely out of sight before driving back home.

Kagome had just changed Rin's diaper and was heading to her room to change into her pajamas, but suddenly found herself pressed against a wall by a firm male body behind her, keeping her from moving. She squealed in surprise but calmed when Sesshoumaru's voice caressed her ears.

"Sshhhhh. It's only me." He said before nuzzling her neck.

Kagome sighed and leaned back into him. It felt nice. He hadn't been so…lustful for a while. His hands slipped down her arms to wrap around her waist, as he nipped at her earlobe, eliciting a light moan from her.

"Sesshoumaru." She whispered.

Next thing she knew, her feet were off the ground and he was taking her to their room.

"What brought about all this?" Kagome giggled as she was laid upon the bed.

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment in his ministrations to think about an answer that wouldn't make her withdraw from him.

"Sometimes being around one person can make you realize how much you care about another person, how much you miss them." He explained as his hands snuck beneath her shirt.

"You missed me huh?" Kagome asked. "I guess we could fix that." As she spoke, her nimble fingers were unbuttoning his shirt.

"There is no guessing, it will be fixed." He nearly growled, yanking her shirt over her head.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

Kagome felt exceptionally joyous the next morning. After feeding Rin, she set to making breakfast for her husband, who was looking over some legal forms in his study. She made his favorite meal for breakfast; fried rice with shrimp egg and carrots.

Kagome hummed with every thing she did. She whistled, she skipped, she danced, she practically glowed in the early morning light that spilled through the kitchen windows. She was positively radiant. Nothing could get her down.

She carefully arranged the food on a tray with a glass of juice and made her way upstairs to his study. She pushed the partially open door of his study open and frowned at the sight before her.

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk, talking on the phone. His eyes were closed and he was pinching the bridge of his nose, a gesture she had come to know to mean he was really pissed.

"I'm not saying that you have to take them out of school right now, Telulu." Sesshoumaru hissed. He paused as she spoke on the other line before adding, "I was saying the summer would be a good time."

Kagome walked quietly up to his desk and placed the tray of food down. She looked at him, and his eyes snapped open, making her jump.

"One second, Telulu." Sesshoumaru said, before covering the phone with his hand. "Yes Kagome?"

"I just wanted to bring you breakfast." She explained, gesturing to the tray she had set down for him. "Don't worry, Maru. It'll be ok." she added, before leaving the room.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and uncovered the phone. "I was trying to say that moving here, to Japan, would be the best if you want me to be a constant in the girls' life. Moving in the summer would be the best, school wouldn't be that much of a problem; they could go to school on a military base. "

"I can't just pick up and leave, Sesshoumaru, I have upcoming photo shoots and commissions to complete." Telulu sighed.

"The girls could come to live with Kagome and me until you can complete every thing you need to." He suggested as calmly as he could; Telulu always over thought things, picking at every possible downfall to a situation.

"And where am I supposed to work?" Telulu quipped.

Sesshoumaru bit back the overwhelming urge to sigh. "How about we talk about this tomorrow? I'm giving you a ride to the hospital anyway. Alright?"

"Fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow Sesshoumaru." With that, she hung up the phone, leaving him irritated as hell.

_Women. They're crazy_. He thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome frowned as she watched Sesshoumaru pull out of the driveway on his way to get Telulu and take her to the doctor. She couldn't help but wonder if he might come home and ask for a divorce. She was scared; for the first time since they had started dating she was scared of losing him. She had every right to be. He had two other daughters, what would happen to Rin once they were in their lives?

She stood in the kitchen window for several moments, pondering these questions. She desperately needed advice. Turning around she picked up the phone from the counter and dialed a number without looking. She had dialed this number hundreds of times in the past. As usual the phone only rang twice before Sango answered.

"Hey Kagome, what's going on? Is Telulu getting to you?" She asked. Ever perceptive and having already heard of their former classmate's return.

"She is the mother of two daughters; and would you believe it, they're Sesshoumaru's." Kagome bit out. It was no secret to Sango that Kagome had been jealous of Telulu all through high school. It stood to reason that this recent development would have her friend very upset.

"Are they legit? Did they get a test to make sure?" Sango asked.

"Yes, they're definitely his. I'm worried Sango. I think there may be a chance that I'll lose him to her."

The woman on the other end of the phone line scoffed. "Kagome, Sesshoumaru loves you; he married you! Being around Telulu may actually be a good thing. He'll probably realize how much better off he is with you. He'll appreciate you more."

Kagome took a deep breath knowing her friend was probably right. "Yeah… I think I'll try and relax a little today. Get this whole thing off my mind, you know?"

"See, there you go. Don't worry about Telulu, you're far better than she is." Sango encouraged. "Hey, I've got to go Kagome. I'll talk to you later alright? Oh, and you may want to consider telling Sesshoumaru about what we discussed last week."

Sango hung up before the distressed woman could even really process her parting words. '_Tell him about it? What would he do if I told him?_' She thought to herself.

It had been a mistake. She had been trying intentionally to do something that would be hurtful to him. It had just… _happened. _Sango was right though; if he some how found out about it from someone other than her; she shuddered at the thought. She stood in the kitchen for a while longer thinking of a way to tell her husband the unpleasant news. She was drawn out of her stupor though when Rin's cries echoed through the house. With out another thought she made her way up stairs to take care of her daughter, forgetting completely about Telulu's girls for the time being.

~~-~~-~

Sesshoumaru was not pleased. He and Telulu had been separated for ten minutes and yet he was still furious with her. He had been calm and civil with every suggestion regarding she and their daughters' permanent return to Japan.

Yet she had rejected and shot down every idea he gave. If he hadn't known better he would have thought that she didn't want the girls to be around him. It probably didn't help that the visit to the doctor made her irritable.

When he had brought up the situation on their way back from the doctors' she supplied few suggestions. When he suggested a house near his own, she didn't think Kagome would like that. When he suggested a place downtown near his work she said she couldn't afford it. When he offered a loan…it went on and on, with no progress made.

Sesshoumaru could not see how his wanting to be near his own children was so wrong. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he also wanted to be near Telulu. He banished the feeling away appalled by his own thoughts of infidelity.

He was married to Kagome with whom he had brought a child into the world and intended to do so many more times.

Even though he wanted to be angry with Telulu, he couldn't help but worry about her. She had been experiencing pains, aches, and several other symptoms of her illness while with him. He really couldn't help it; he had loved her once, spent every possible moment with her, he had held her, cared for her, had even wished to marry her.

*_Telulu squealed in excitement as the tire swing went around and around, threatening to dump her mercilessly to the ground. Sesshoumaru backed up when her foot came dangerously close to his face._

"_Make it stop! Please stop the swing!" She squealed._

_He rolled his eyes at her antics but complied with her request, moving to stop the swing. It made a loud thump as it hit his hands and he was pushed back a few inches by the impact. Carefully he let the swing down so it hung on its own and no longer depended on him to hold it and Telulu's weight._

_Telulu let out a breath happy that she was no longer being swung around so precariously. She hopped of the swing only to lose her balance from dizziness. Sesshoumaru caught her before she could fall, her body pressing into his own as a result. Bright green eyes looked into his as she smiled at him._

_Kami she was gorgeous. He felt the need to say something to her, anything that would be proper for such a romantic moment, as she gazed up at him. Something that would make it clear to her how much he cared. Suddenly, something sparked into his mind._

"_Marry me." He blurted out._

_Telulu couldn't help the widening of her eyes at the words that spilled from Sesshoumaru's mouth._

"_After we graduate, I mean. Stay here with me instead of going back to the states. I-" He paused trying to form the words. "I love you."_

_Telulu was so happy tears sprung to her eyes. How long had she wished to hear such words from him? She released a breath somewhere between a laugh and a sob, and gave her answer. "Yes. A thousand times yes."_

_Then he kissed her in the most passionate way imaginable. Their tongues danced as their hands roamed. When they parted, they were both gasping for air._

_Panting she returned his declaration "I love you too Sesshoumaru."*_

It had been the single happiest moment in his life, and not more than two months later she left him. Breaking, dare he say, one of his vital organs. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to hit something as the once deeply buried anger rushed through him at the memory. Moments later he pulled into the driveway of his home.

~~-~~-~

Much to his discontent, Kagome practically flew into his arms when he came through the front door of their home. When he only tensed in her embrace she knew something was wrong. Pulling away from him she searched his eyes only to find anger in them.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I had a fight with her about her moving here. She shot down every suggestion I made." He ground out.

Kagome did not miss the way he only really referred to Telulu and not to the children as well. "It'll be fine." She said trying to sound as though she approved of the idea. "The girls can visit during the summer."

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "I would like to see my daughters more than a couple of months a year. I've missed the first five years of their lives as it is."

"What about Rin?" Kagome hissed her anger beginning to show.

"We are under the same roof, I doubt I will miss much of Rin's life." He grunted.

His blasé comment only served to infuriate Kagome. "Just because Rin isn't really your daughter doesn't mean you can just-!" Kagome's eyes went wide with realization and she clapped a hand over her mouth. She had just shouted the secret she had been keeping from him, right into his face. '_No…'_

Sesshoumaru stood frozen as Kagome's words began to click in his mind. His tone was deceptively calm as he asked a question; the answer to which he knew would turn his world upside down. "What do you mean Rin is not really my daughter?"

~~-~~-~

Sorry it took so long to update guys!

Well read and review please!


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean, Rin is not really my daughter?"

She was scared to tell him, scared of the embarrassment, scared that he would see her as weak. She didn't want him to think that she didn't fight, that she just given up and let it happen. But she knew she couldn't escape from telling him now that she had let her secret slip.

She told her story slowly, sobbing every so often in between sentences. Inu-Yasha had raped her; although he had been drunk at the time it made no difference to Sesshoumaru.

Inu-Yasha had gotten drunk, on one of the last nights she went out before their wedding, and asked her to drive him home. Being the good friend she was she went with him up to his apartment building. Then… well she wasn't sure. She had unlocked his door for him and helped him inside, went to get him a glass of water from the kitchen, and then she was on the floor her soon-to-be brother-in-law lying on top of her. She had fought, she had begged, but to no avail.

When she finished, she looked at her husband; waiting. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for him to do. Anything that showed he understood and that everything would be fine. Instead he turned and went out the front door, slamming it behind him, leaving his wife to cry.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time going after his worthless brother. When he had left he hadn't been sure what he was going to do. He just needed to get away from the truths that he had been told. One thing he had been sure of though, he was going to bash his_brother's; _the word sounded acidic when he thought of Inu-Yasha now; face in. He drove down the highway like a mad man, not caring if he got a ticket for speeding. He arrived at the apartment complex in record time, let himself in, and pounded on his brother's door.

"Inu-Yasha! Get out here!" He yelled through the door.

He heard his brother fumbling around to get his bearings. There was a crash and several loud curses before for the door opened. When it did Inu-Yasha didn't even get a single word out before he found himself on the floor, his nose bleeding profusely.

"What the fuck was that for!?" Inu-Yasha gasped. He brought himself off the ground and glared at his elder brother.

"That was for even thinking about touching her!" He roared. He then proceeded to punch Inu-Yasha in the stomach causing him to double over. "And that was for raping her, you useless scum."

Inu-Yasha eyes widened in realization. _He knew_. "Sesshoumaru I-"

"Silence. You will never be within 50 feet of Kagome. You will come no where near Rin until you prove your self to me, or if Kagome says otherwise." Sesshoumaru ground out.

Then just a quickly as he had came, he left, slamming the door behind him so hard that it shook. Now he was going back to his wife.

Kagome however, did not know that Sesshoumaru had gone after Inu-Yasha. So when she watched him drive away, she thought he was mad at her, and was going to seek solace in the arms of Telulu. So, she immediately gathered Rin, got directions and headed to the Shinjuku Sunrise Hotel.

An hour later, an un-expecting Telulu received a call from the front desk of the hotel that told her she had a visitor waiting for her down stairs. Kagome tapped her foot almost violently against the ground as she waited for Telulu to come down. After what felt like forever one of the elevator opened and Telulu stepped out.

"Where is my husband?" Kagome spat.

Telulu's brows knitted together in confusion. Was Sesshoumaru missing? Did she forget about a doctor's appointment, or a meeting with him, perhaps? Going through her mental date-book, she came up with nothing. Then after a moment she realized she had seen him just an hour or two ago.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for a couple hours. Is he missing?" Telulu asked, genuine concern lacing her voice.

"Don't lie to me." Kagome hissed. "Where else would he go after what I told him!? He always goes back to you!"

Tears began to fall from the distraught woman's eyes, her knuckles tightened in a death grip on Rin's carrier. Telulu looked around and realized they were making a scene. Carefully, she took the crying woman's hand and led her to the elevator.

Once they were away from prying eyes, safely on their way to her floor, Telulu spoke. "What are you talking about? Why would he come to me?"

"Because he loves you more than he loves me." Kagome sobbed. "And I told him today that Rin as not his daughter. She's Inu-Yasha's. You have his two real daughters. "

"Oh, Kagome." Telulu murmured, her hands hovering around the sobbing woman but afraid to touch her. "Even if he had come here Kagome, I could never do that to you, or to any one for that matter. I would have sent him straight back home to you. I love Sesshoumaru, but only in the way a sister loves her brother. Besides, I might be getting engaged."

Kagome's sobs began to ebb, and she felt slightly ridiculous. Had she really been so quick to jump to conclusions?

_______________________________________

AN

hope you liked!

read and review please!


End file.
